mic_mac_is_the_new_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Zayder the moderator
Zayder (1880 – 1930, reincarnated 2016) – head of the protection of the Peregonovsky sugar factory in 1922–1925, known for shooting Soviet military figure Grigory Kotovsky on 6 August 1925. He also currently serves as one of the moderators for the Cookie Run Discord Server. He really shouldn't because he's only three years old though. The trophy you see in that photo was then quickly eaten by Zayder. Early life Little is known about Zayder's first life, nicknamed Majorchik, before the October Revolution. It is known that until 1920 it contained one of the most famous and respectable brothels in Odessa. Zayder was a very wealthy man and was even going to buy a mansion overlooking the Black Sea. At the same time, the Bolshevik underground, headed by Grigory Kotovsky, operated in Odessa. It took part in the raids on prisons and counterintelligence of General Denikin, seized weapons and transported it to the Transnistrian partisans, organized sabotage of the railways. In 1919, Zayder was adjutant to the gangster and socialist Mishki Japonchik, was known by the nickname "Majorchik." In 1920, Zayder became unemployed, since the Soviet government, which was finally established in Odessa, closed the brothel owned by him. For two years he was interrupted by casual earnings. In 1922, Seider learned that a cavalry corps was stationed in Uman, commanded by his debtor Kotovsky, and went to him with a request for help. Kotovsky helped Zayder, arranging that the head of the guard Peregonovsky sugar plant, located near Uman. Zayder, in turn, helped Kotovsky in settling the life of his corps. So, his idea was to prepare skins for cats and exchange them in Ivanovo for fabrics that went to uniforms. Zayder, according to eyewitnesses, was very grateful to Kotovsky for help, since finding work in the early 1920s was very difficult, and there were about 1.5 million people on labor exchanges (as of 1925). Arrest and Exile At dawn of the same day, Zayder was arrested. During the investigation and at the trial he fully admitted his guilt, however, he often changed his testimony. So, during the investigation, he claimed that he had shot Kotovsky out of jealousy, and at court stated that he had killed him because he had not raised him up the ranks. The trial took place in August 1926. Zayder was sentenced to 10 years in prison. From the verdict, the charges were excluded in cooperation with the Romanian special services. The punishment of Zayder was serving in the Kharkiv pre-trial detention center, he soon became the head of the prison club and was transferred to an unconditional system of detention and was given the right to freely exit from prison to the city. In 1928, not having stayed in prison and three years, Zayder was released on parole for exemplary behavior. After his release, he got a job as a railway wagon co-driver. In the fall of 1930, the 3rd Bessarabian Cavalry Division, stationed in Berdichev, celebrated the tenth anniversary of its military path. On the occasion of the jubilee, a holiday and maneuvers were to be held, veterans of the division were invited, including the widow of Grigory Kotovsky, Olga Petrovna, who had once served as a doctor in his brigade. One evening three of her former colleagues came to her and said that Zayder had sentenced them to death. Kotovskaya tried to object to them, saying that Zayder was the only witness to the murder of her husband, and in no case could he kill him, but her arguments did not convince those who prepared the murder. Intending to prevent them, Kotovskaya turned to the division commander Mishuk and the Political Department of the division. Zayder was exiled to St. Helena like how Napoleon did. When he arrived at St. Helena he went into a hut and Napoleon was still there. It's unknown about the conversation they had together. Zayder only knew a little French, like "Est-ce que je peux aller aux salle de baines?" ''so idk if he really did anything meaningful with Napoleon. ''Left: An early illustration of Zayder on the left side of the paper. Author is Prettyclassybat. You can find the full thread on where this image originated HERE Escape and Death Zayder hopped in a wandering German U-boat from the First World War and commanded the U-boat and escaped St. Helena. From there he commanded the ship back to Russia. Before landing, he purposely used the U-boat as a kamikaze and started World War Two. Soon it became known that Zayder was killed in Kharkiv, not far from the local railway station. His corpse was found on the canvas of the railway. It is likely that, strangling him, the murderers threw Zayder on the rails in the hope of imitating the accident, but the train was late, and their plan failed. As it was later possible to establish, the killing was carried out by three cavalrymen who served together with Kotovsky – some Strigunov, Valdman and the third, whose personality is still unknown. Sider's assassins were not convicted. According to the memoirs of Grigory Grigoryevich Kotovsky's son, the chief organizer of the murder of Zayder was Odessit Valdman, in 1939 he was shot in a very different matter. Till now many researchers of Kotovsky's murder are convinced that Zayder was not the only and not the most important criminal, but acted under someone's leadership. The materials about the murder of Kotovsky were classified. Reincarnation Zayder mysteriously reappeared in 2016 when he registered an account in CookieRun: Ovenbreak. He was surprisingly fluent in English as an infant, he destroyed many idiotic forum users and unleashed his power. Everybody loved him and he is famous on the forum. After, he became moderator of the official CR Discord Server under Mic Mac, the GOAT. He loves working with Denzelle, Blockerwiz, DokiNabi, and Reece on the server. Oh, and the regular members too. He continues to destroy idiots on the server and the forums today. He is the G. On January 28, 2020, the forum closed and Zayder says he will probably do something about it. Quotes "Fear, fear" "Sorry, I didnt have my mourning koffee tdaty"